Question: Simplify the following expression: ${10k-2+5k-3}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10k + 5k} {-2 - 3}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {15k} {-2 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {15k} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $15k-5$